


Mikos Geheimnis

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Als Miko nicht nur unter der sommerlichen Hitze sondern auch unter einem gemeinen Migräneanfall leidet, sorgt sein bester Freund dafür, dass es ihm besser geht. Dabei haben sie auch endlich Gelegenheit zu einem längst überfälligen Gespräch.





	Mikos Geheimnis

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte für eine viel zu lange Zeit keinen Kopf zum Schreiben. Mit ein paar kleinen One-Shots taste ich mich gerade wieder langsam heran. Das hier ist einfach nur ein bisschen Zucker, dem heißen Sommer und den nervigen Kids meiner Nachbarn geschuldet ^_^

Durch die Schlitze der heruntergelassenen Rollladen drangen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen in das kleine Schlafzimmer und erzeugten ein angenehmes Zwielicht. Die Hitze der vergangenen Tage hatte sich mittlerweile hartnäckig einen Weg in die Wohnung gebahnt und die Luft warm und stickig gemacht. Jetzt, am frühen Nachmittag, konnte er nicht einmal mehr lüften, das würde lediglich mehr Hitze und die Geräusche von draußen hereinlassen. Das Zwitschern der Vögel war verstummt, aber Autos fuhren vorbei, fröhliche Kinderstimmen kamen aus den kleinen Gärten. Im Moment fand Miko das unerträglich. Er hatte lange keinen Migräneanfall gehabt und nun hatte es ihn umso heftiger erwischt. Seinen freien Samstag hatte er sich echt anders vorgestellt. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen vergrub Miko sein Gesicht tiefer im Kissen und betete, dass die Tablette bald wirken würde. Der Schmerz in seiner linken Schläfe war kaum erträglich und schlecht war ihm auch noch immer. Einmal übergeben hatte er sich bereits. Er konnte sich nicht einmal die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, um seine Umgebung weiter zu dämpfen, weil es dafür viel zu warm war. Die leichte Shorts und das dünne Shirt an seinem Körper waren schon viel zu viel Stoff, aber ohne wollte er auch nicht herumliegen. 

 

Leise Schritte von nackten Füßen auf dem Parkettboden kündigten an, dass sich jemand näherte. 

„Papa?“ 

Miko öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Hey, mein Großer, bist du fertig mit deiner Burg?“ 

Elias nickte und spielte verlegen mit zwei Legofiguren, die er noch in der Hand hielt. 

„Ich schau es mir später an, okay?“ 

„Bist du krank, Papa?“, fragte Elias leise und kam näher. Normalerweise lag Miko zu dieser Tageszeit nicht im Bett. Da war es wohl offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. 

„Ich habe nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen. Wenn ich etwas geschlafen habe, geht es mir wieder besser“, versicherte Miko seinem Sohn, der nachdenklich das Gesicht verzog. 

„Bleiben wir dann heute zuhause?“ Elias war die Enttäuschung anzusehen, auch wenn er tapfer versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen, doch bei einem Fünfjährigen war das noch leicht zu durchschauen. 

Miko versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, schaffte das an dem stechenden Schmerz vorbei jedoch nur sehr langsam. „Ich glaube, ich bleibe besser im Bett, aber wir können Onkel Karsten anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er dich abholt. Holst du mir mein Handy vom Schreibtisch?“ Elias‘ Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf und im nächsten Moment war er schon davongeflitzt. 

 

Im Grunde war so ein Migräneanfall immer ungelegen, aber gerade heute waren sie bei seinem besten Freund und dessen Familie zum Grillen eingeladen gewesen. Elias hatte sich schon die ganze Woche auf das Treffen gefreut. Miko war es ähnlich ergangen auch wenn ihn das Treffen etwas nervös machte. Er kannte Karsten seit der Schulzeit und sie hatten gemeinsam schon so einiges durchgestanden. Auch nachdem jeder seine eigene kleine Familie gegründet hatte, hatten sie sich regelmäßig getroffen und etwas zusammen unternommen, doch in den letzten Monaten hatten sie sich kaum mehr gesehen. Er selbst hatte ihre Treffen immer wieder abgesagt, weil es da etwas gab, dass er Karsten erzählen wollte, aber zu sehr vor dessen Reaktion Angst hatte. Unterdessen fehlte ihm ihre gemeinsame Zeit mehr, als er zugeben konnte. 

 

Elias kam strahlend mit dem Handy zurück und kletterte damit auf das Bett, als Miko neben sich auf die Matratze klopfte. Er struwelte dem Jungen kurz durch die strohblonden Haare und nahm das Handy entgegen um Karstens Nummer zu wählen, dann gab er das Gerät zurück. Mit hochkonzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck lauschte Elias auf das Tuten in der Leitung. 

Miko hatte darauf verzichtet auf Lautsprecher zu stellen, doch Elias’ Gesicht zeigte deutlich den Moment, in dem Karsten abnahm. Er kicherte. „Aber ich bin nicht Papa. Ich bin Elias...“ 

Karsten hatte scheinbar seinen Namen auf dem Display gesehen und ihn direkt mit Namen angesprochen, wie er es immer tat. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte Miko auf die Hälfte des Gesprächs, die er hören konnte. 

„Papa ist krank... Kopfschmerzen... hmm... aber wenn er schläft, dann geht’s ihm besser, hat er gesagt... darf ich trotzdem mit Simon spielen? ... jaaa... bis gleich.“ 

Miko blinzelte. Elias hielt ihm grinsend das Handy entgegen. Die Verbindung war bereits beendet. 

„Onkel Karsten kommt in fünf Minuten. Wir sollen uns nicht bewegen“, berichtete Elias stolz und kicherte fröhlich. 

Miko lächelte sacht und zog seinen Sohn zu sich. Der ließ sich die Umarmung gefallen, aber wurde schon nach kurzem unruhig. „Papaaa, das ist waaarm!“, quengelte er leise und befreite sich. 

„Na gut, dann geh schon mal dein Shirt anziehen und deinen Rucksack raussuchen. Das schaffst du, ja?“ 

„Klaaar, ich bin ja schon groooß.“ Elias robbte vom Bett und verschwand wieder. Miko atmete durch und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Geräusche in der Wohnung. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis es dreimal kurz an der Wohnungstür klopfte und sich dann der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Karsten. Der wohnte nur wenige Straßen weiter und hatte einen Ersatzschlüssel für Notfälle. Auf dessen leises „Hallo?“ hin flitzte Elias am Schlafzimmer vorbei zur Tür. 

„Onkel Kaaarsten!“ 

Miko stöhnte leise ins Kopfkissen und war dankbar, als Karstens erste Reaktion ein ruhiges „Schhht, wir müssen leise sein. Wenn dein Papa solche Kopfschmerzen hat, dann tun ihm laute Geräusche weh“ war. Elias senkte daraufhin zum Glück seine Stimme, nicht jedoch seine Freude. 

Die beiden kamen zusammen ins Schlafzimmer, Elias kletterte strahlend wieder neben Miko auf die Matratze, Karsten hockte sich von der anderen Seite neben das Bett. Er war sommerlich leicht mit Shorts und Shirt begleitet, hatte eine Sonnenbrille in die dunklen, kurzen Haare hochgeschoben und war barfuß. 

„Hey du“, begrüßte Karsten ihn und lächelte auf diese verboten sanfte Art, die Miko immer irgendwie verlegen machte. 

„Selber hey“, erwiderte Miko schwach. 

„Ich dachte, du hast keine Migräneanfälle mehr.“ 

„Hm, sie sind selten geworden, aber nicht ganz weggegangen. Das ist seit langem das erste Mal.“ Auf jeden Fall war es das erste Mal seitdem er mit Elias alleine war. 

„Okay, soll ich Elias mit zu uns nehmen, damit du dich in Ruhe erholen kannst?“ 

„Das wäre echt toll. Ich würde nicht fragen, aber Elias hat sich drauf gefreut Simon und Lara zu sehen und ich kann gerade nicht...“ Miko sprach nicht zu Ende. Er durfte niemandem zeigen, dass er nicht klar kam, dann würden sie ihm Elias wegnehmen. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatten alle daran gezweifelt, dass er es schaffen würde, doch er hatte es hinbekommen. Karsten war der einzige, dem er in so einer Situation vertrauen konnte. Er würde helfen ohne zu urteilen. 

„Schon gut. Die zwei freuen sich auch schon auf Elias. Was hältst du davon, wenn er heute bei uns übernachtet? Simon wollte unbedingt sein neues Zelt ausprobieren und der Wetterbericht sieht gut aus. Die zwei werden ihren Spaß haben.“ 

„Oh, darf ich Papa, bitte?“, fragte Elias sofort voller Begeisterung, die Stimme in seinem Überschwang kaum noch gesenkt. 

Miko versuchte Karsten einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, scheiterte aber und seufzte nur. Wie sollte er da nein sagen, vor allem weil er für den Moment die Ruhe wirklich gebrauchen konnte. Wenn der Schmerz nachließ, würde er trotzdem nicht sofort wieder fit sein. „Also gut, aber du hörst auf das, was Karsten und Tante Tanja sagen, in Ordnung?“ 

Elias nickte ohne zu zögern und eigentlich brauchte Miko sich da auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Sein Sohn war so brav und wohlerzogen, dass es ihn manchmal selbst verwunderte. 

„Dann schau schon mal, was du für die Nacht brauchst, ich komme gleich“, sagte Karsten, grinste dabei aber Miko an. 

„Okay.“ Die Matratze schwankte etwas, als Elias vom Bett kletterte und aus dem Zimmer stürmte, um wahrscheinlich jede Menge unnötige Dinge in seinen kleinen Rucksack zu stopfen. So eine Nacht woanders kam schließlich einer Weltreise gleich. 

„Wie geht es dir wirklich?“, fragte Karsten, als sie alleine waren, und legte eine Hand prüfend an Mikos Stirn. Der atmete einmal tief durch. Natürlich hatte er kein Fieber, trotzdem fühlte sich der Kontakt angenehm kühl an. Wie schaffte es Karsten bei den Temperaturen nur so kühle Hände zu haben? 

„Hab mich vorhin übergeben, mir ist immer noch schwindlig und mein Kopf platzt gleich“, gab er ehrlich zu. 

„Okay, ich werde Elias eben zu uns bringen, dann komme ich wieder und wir schauen mal, ob wir es ein wenig besser machen können.“ 

„Du musst nicht...“ 

„Keine Widerrede. Ich lass dich hier bestimmt nicht alleine leiden. Brauchst du in der Zwischenzeit etwas? Wasser oder einen Eimer, falls dir noch mal schlecht wird?“ 

„Wasser“, bat Miko und ergab sich damit. Gegen Karstens bestimmte Art kam er selten an, selbst wenn er top fit war. 

Karsten ging sich um Elias kümmern und brachte Miko dann kurze Zeit später ein Glas und eine Flasche Wasser ans Bett. Außerdem hatte er ein Tuch und einen Eisakku aus der Tiefkühltruhe dabei. Elias kam noch einmal aufs Bett geklettert, seinen vollgepackten kleinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, um sich zu verabschieden. Miko zog ihn für eine Umarmung an sich, er ließ ihn nur ungern gehen. 

„Hab dich lieb und schön brav sein. Morgen geht’s mir wieder gut, versprochen.“ 

„Hab dich auch lieb“, nuschelte Elias, löste sich dann aber. „Ich geh meine Schuhe anziehen“, sagte er und verschwand wieder im Flur. 

„Hab dich auch lieb“, echote Karsten leise und strich Miko einmal breitgrinsend über den Oberarm. 

„Idiot“, murrte Miko, genoss aber insgeheim die sanfte Berührung. 

„Ich bin gleich zurück, mach keinen Blödsinn“, erwiderte Karsten gelassen auf dem Weg in den Flur. 

 

Leise fluchend vergrub Miko sich wieder in seinem Kissen. Als die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel und es still wurde, atmete er tief durch. Er hatte Angst davor, mit Karsten allein zu sein, so lange er so schwach war. Zu wahrscheinlich war es, dass er etwas Falsches sagen oder tun würde. Als er sich endlich eingestanden hatte, was genau Karsten ihm bedeutete, war es längst zu spät gewesen. Jetzt hatte Karsten eine wundervolle Frau und zwei Kinder und er selbst war mit Ende zwanzig bereits Witwer und alleinerziehend. Er hatte Alina geliebt, tat es immer noch, und er vermisste sie. Ihr Tod lag noch nicht einmal ganz ein Jahr zurück. Das war wirklich nicht die Art von Ausgangssituation, die man für ein Outing gebrauchen konnte. 

Abgesehen davon würde es immer nur einseitig bleiben. Karsten hatte nie irgendwelche Anzeichen gegeben, dass es anders sein könnte. Das wäre reines Wunschdenken. 

Deshalb hatte er sich auch in den letzten Monaten vor einem Treffen mit Karsten gedrückt. Es gab da jemanden, einen Mann, und wenn Miko es schon nicht schaffte, Karsten gegenüber ehrlich zu sein, wie sollte er es dann bei allen anderen tun? Aber die Sache mit Nick war ihm ernst, nicht nur ein Experiment, und deshalb wollte er ihn nicht ewig geheim halten. So ein Mensch war Miko nicht, so ein Mensch wollte er nicht sein. 

 

Frustriert schob er die Gedanken, mit denen er sich doch nur immer wieder im Kreis drehte, von sich und versuchte ein wenig zu dösen, während seine Schläfe auch weiterhin unangenehm vor sich hin pochte. Der Eisakku linderte lediglich ein wenig die Hitze. 

Er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während die Spannung in seinem Kopf nur wenig nachließ. 

Irgendwann kam Karsten wieder und legte sich schweigend neben ihm auf das Bett. Einfach so. Miko blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er halluzinierte, ohne peinlich seine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken. 

Karsten nahm ihm das ab, indem er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über seine Schläfe strich. „Ist es die Seite, die weh tut?“ 

„Hm“, bestätigte Miko knapp und spürte der Berührung nach. Das lenkte ihn ein kleinwenig ab und erinnerte ihn an eine andere Zeit. Eine Zeit in der sie noch frei und sich viel näher gewesen waren. Irgendwie war Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen immer selbstverständlich gewesen. 

„Gib mir deine Hand, da lässt sich was machen“, sagte Karsten ruhig. Miko wusste sofort, was er vorhatte. Nachdem Karsten damals verstanden hatte, was diese Migräneschmerzen für Miko bedeuteten, hatte er nach Linderungsmöglichkeiten recherchiert und Druckpunktmassage gelernt. Normale Freunde machten so etwas doch nicht, oder? Und das seltsamste war: bei Karsten schien es immer zu wirken. Wenn Miko versuchte die eigentlich recht einfachen Techniken selbst anzuwenden, wollte sich einfach kein richtiger Erfolg einstellen. 

„Komm schon, lass es mich versuchen, ja? Und du hast dein Wasser nicht angerührt. Du musst trinken.“ 

Miko beobachtete durch halb geöffnete Augen, wie Karsten neben ihm in einen Schneidersitz rutschte, um über ihn hinweg nach der Wasserflasche und dem Glas zu greifen. Schwerfällig richtete Miko sich genug auf, um das volle Glas einmal zu leeren. Dann hielt Karsten ihm auffordernd eine Hand entgegen. Miko legte sich wieder hin, hob zögerlich seinen linken Arm und überließ sich Karstens starken, sanften Fingern. Sie tasteten mit genau der richtigen Menge an Druck über seinen Handballen zum Handgelenk, wo dieser magische Punkt war, und lösten bei Miko eine altbekannte Gänsehaut aus. Als wäre diese eine Stelle direkt mit seiner Schläfe verbunden, konnte er fast sofort eine Wirkung spüren. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen wich ein Teil der Anspannung aus seinem Körper. 

„Siehst du, das ist doch schon viel besser. Entspann dich einfach.“ Und dann sagte Karsten eine Weile nichts mehr. Miko zerfloss zwischen seinen Händen förmlich, während der Druck und das Stechen stetig abnahmen. War es egoistisch, sich zu wünschen, dass Karsten immer zur Stelle sein würde, wenn ihn die Migräne erwischte? Oder dass er generell wieder mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte? Obwohl sie beste Freunde waren, obwohl Elias so oft mit Simon spielte und Karsten sogar einen Notfallschlüssel hatte, hatten sie in den vergangenen Monaten kaum mehr als ein paar flüchtige Worte gewechselt, wenn sie sich sahen. Miko vermisste die gemeinsamen Abende, an denen sie sich stundenlang über alles Mögliche unterhielten oder einfach bei Bier und Chips ein Fußballspiel verfolgten und albern waren. Er wollte seinen Freund wieder mehr für sich haben und nicht mehr diese Einsamkeit spüren, selbst wenn er in Gesellschaft anderer war. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm das bewusst wurde, fühlte er sich mies, besonders bei Nick. Sie waren keine zwanzig mehr, nicht mehr frei. Ihre Leben hatten sich voneinander entfernt. 

„Geht es dir etwas besser?“, fragte Karsten irgendwann leise, so nah an Mikos Ohr, dass der erschrocken aufsah. Wann hatte Karsten sich so nah zu ihm gebeugt? 

„Hm, besser“, brachte er dann widerwillig hervor. Er konnte nicht lügen, wollte aber auch nicht, dass Karsten aufhörte. Wenn dieser Augenblick erst einmal vorbei war, würde er so schnell keine weitere Gelegenheit für diese Art von Nähe erhalten. Es war masochistische Selbstfolter und gleichzeitig das schönste Gefühl, das er seit langem hatte. 

"Und wie geht es dir sonst so?", fragte Karsten nach einer Weile, in der Miko begonnen hate, weg zu dösen. Er blinzelte träge, als Karsten seine Hand ablegte, um dann gewissenhaft auch die andere zu massieren. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie verspannt seine Hand, sein ganzer Körper war. 

"Gut." Das war nicht gelogen, denn es fasste die Situation in seinem Job, zu Hause mit Elias und auch die Beziehung zu Nick passend zusammen. Im Alltag gab es nichts, worüber er sich hätte beschweren können. 

"Aber?" Scheinbar mühelos hatte Karsten registriert, dass da noch mehr war. Oder hatte er ins Blaue geraten? Miko war sich da nicht sicher und schwieg. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er nicht wagte auszusprechen. Womit er lediglich Karstens Annahme bestätigte. 

Karsten ließ seine Hand los, streckte sich wieder lang neben ihm aus und stützte den Kopf auf einer Hand ab um Miko intensiv zu betrachten. Der hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand, dafür war er im Moment zu schwach. 

Von der Migräne, die nur noch ein dumpfer Druck im Hintergrund war. 

Von der Hitze, die er noch nie sonderlich gut vertragen hatte. 

Von Karstens Nähe, die er einfach viel zu sehr wollte. 

"Und wie geht es dir?", lenkte Miko von sich ab, während er den Blick abwandte. Karsten ließ den Wechsel nicht zu. Nach einem knappen "Gut" war dieser Gesprächsansatz bereits wieder abgetan. 

"Vermisst Tanja dich nicht?", startete Miko einen weiteren Versuch und brachte sich damit selbst in Erinnerung, warum es keine gute Idee wäre, Karsten auf diese bestimmte Art zu wollen. 

"Tanja hat Mädelstreffen im Haus, Lara hat auch eine Freundin da. Simon und Elias haben das Zelt in Beschlag genommen. Die sind also alle gut beschäftigt und brauchen mich für eine Weile nicht. Sogar mit dem Gasgrill kommen sie alleine klar und haben mich förmlich vor die Tür gesetzt. Willst du mich auch los werden?" 

Miko brachte weder ein vernünftiges Ja über die Lippen, noch ein egoistisches Nein. Er wandte nur wieder den Blick ab. So sah er Karstens nächste Bewegung nicht kommen. Plötzlich lag seine große, kräftige Hand auf Mikos Brust, mitten auf dem Brustbein, und diesmal war der Kontakt nicht angenehm kühl, sondern warm auf eine Art, die ihm das Atmen für einen Moment schwer machte. Es brauchte einiges an Anstrengung um den Faden der Unterhaltung nicht zu verlieren. 

"Ich... will mich einfach nur ausruhen. Das langweilt dich sicherlich. Du kannst nebenan das Qualifying schauen." Wenn das noch läuft, fügte Miko mental hinzu. Er hatte noch immer keinen Schimmer, wie spät es war, und ihm fehlte irgendwie die Energie, um einfach nach seinem Handy zu greifen und nach der Uhrzeit zu sehen. 

"Hm, ist nicht so wichtig. Ich kann auch etwas Ruhe vertragen. Und ansonsten unterhalte ich mich lieber mit dir, wenn du magst. Das haben wir lange nicht gemacht. Irgendwie ist immer etwas dazwischen gekommen, wenn mal wieder ein Männerabend anstand. Selbst heute. Migräne, also wirklich Miko, wie Klischee ist das denn bitte?" 

Miko musste grinsen. Ja, was für ein Klischee. Dummerweise war er gerade nicht wirklich in der geistigen Verfassung für eine richtige Unterhaltung. Der Schmerz mochte nachgelassen haben, doch sein Hirn arbeitete noch immer viel zu träge, der Körperkontakt spielte dabei allerdings auch keine unwesentliche Rolle. Was bezweckte Karsten damit nur? 

“Unterhaltung ist okay, wenn ich dabei nicht denken muss. Das schafft mein Kopf gerade nicht. Erzähl mir, was du in den letzten Monaten getrieben hast.” 

Karsten folgte der Bitte und ließ damit endlich Mikos Themenwechsel zu. Die nächste Zeit konnte er sich entspannen, während Karsten ihm von Sportveranstaltungen, Familienfeiern und Urlaubsplänen erzählte. Miko brauchte nur zuhören, ab und zu ein “hm” von sich geben, um zu zeigen, dass er noch wach war, und etwas zu trinken, wenn Karsten ihn darauf hinwies. Das war die Art von Gesellschaft, die er von Karsten gewohnt war, die er genau jetzt einfach brauchte. 

Nur die Hand auf seinem Brustkorb wisch davon ab und blieb unverändert wo sie war, wie ein Anker. Ungewohnt und doch nicht unangenehm. Die Finger malten kleine Kreise und Figuren, ohne dass sich die Hand wegbewegte. 

Für eine Weile konnte Miko sich in der Illusion verlieren, dass das vollkommen normal war und dass er nur seine Hand ausstrecken brauchte, dass Karsten ihn dann umarmen würde auf die Art, wie Nick es tat. 

 

“Und was hast du so getrieben außer Arbeit, dich um Elias kümmern und abends allein vor dem Fernseher hocken? Hast du mal jemanden kennengelernt?” 

Die Illusion verschwand, platzte wie eine Seifenblase, als Karsten ihn mit diesen Worten wieder in die Realität holte. Es war eigentlich genau die Vorlage, die er brauchte. Der perfekte Ansatz für das Gespräch, das er schon so lange vor sich her schob. 

“Ich war ein paar Mal mit Kollegen was trinken, meistens bin ich aber eh zu k.o. Und ich muss niemand Neues kennenlernen, ich kenne genug Leute.” Und damit hatte er die Bilderbuchvorlage so dermaßen ins Aus gesemmelt, dass auf den Zuschauerrängen nur fassungslose Sprachlosigkeit herrschte. 

Die Finger auf seiner Brust hielten plötzlich still. Miko registrierte zu spät, dass das viel defensiver geklungen hatte, als beabsichtigt. Karstens Frage hatte einfach, wahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt, zu sehr wie die nervigen Verwandten und Bekannten geklungen, die der Meinung waren, dass er dringend eine neue Frau brauchte, wegen Elias. Miko hasste diese antiquierte Einstellung. Das machte ihm alles nur noch schwerer. 

“Woah, ganz ruhig. War nur eine Frage.” 

“Entschuldige, war nicht so gemeint. Es... war nur in letzter Zeit wirklich anstrengend. Menschen kennenlernen steht gerade ganz weit unten auf meiner Liste.” 

“Schon okay. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen.” 

Nichts war okay. Miko wusste das und Karsten schien es auch so zu sehen, denn er zog seine Hand zurück. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff Miko danach und hielt sie fest. 

“Wieso...” Miko biss sich auf die Unterlippe. “Wieso machst du das?” 

“Was?” Karsten wollte es ihm nicht einfach machen, wie es schien, denn normalerweise brauchte er sich nicht zu erklären. 

“Wieso bist du wirklich hier? Wieso hast du...” Miko zupfte an der Hand auf seiner Brust. 

Karsten drehte seine Hand und umfing damit die von Miko. 

“Weil du dich zurückgezogen hast und ich wissen wollte weshalb. Die Hälfte der Absagen für unsere Treffen war recht fadenscheinig. Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile überlegt, wie ich dich zum Reden bringe und ich weiß wie anfällig du bist, wenn du Migräne hast, also wollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen. Ich mach mir Sorgen, weil du dich einigelst. Das hast du doch sonst nie getan. Du hast allein sein nie sonderlich gut vertragen.” 

“Ich bin nicht allein. Ich habe Elias”, erwidert Miko bestimmt, doch das ließ Karsten nicht gelten. 

“Nein, nicht allein, aber einsam, oder? Elias ist wunderbar, aber nicht das, was du mit Alina verloren hast. Du sollst sie auch nicht ersetzen, aber...” 

“Aber, ich bin nicht einsam, wirklich nicht. Ich...” Dann war das wohl der Zeitpunkt, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Schließlich wollte Miko nicht, dass Karsten sich Sorgen machte, wenn es ihm doch gut ging. Und das Lügen hatte er nie gewollt. Ihm wurde flau im Magen und er schloss die Augen. “Ich hab vorhin gelogen. Ich hab doch jemanden kennengelernt. Vor drei Monaten.” 

“Okay, das erklärt, warum da in etwa die Ausreden begonnen haben. Warum?” Karsten nahm die Information gelassen auf. Er konnte wild sein, wie sein Sohn Simon, der Elias immer zu Unfug anstiftete, aber er war auch ein rationaler, ruhiger Mensch, der alles gut durchdachte. 

“Ich war mir nicht sicher. Es sollte nur unverbindlich sein, nur eine Ablenkung, und da wollte ich nicht, dass irgendein Erwartungsdruck entsteht, wenn Elias oder du da mit hineingezogen werdet.” Die Nervosität wuchs und Miko spürte seine Übelkeit zurückkehren. Das war nicht gut. 

“Und ist es immer noch unverbindlich?” 

Ein schwaches Kopfschütteln. “Nein, seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr, das macht es ja so schwer.” 

“Wieso?” 

Miko holte Luft und sagte dann eilig in einem Atemzug “Er ist nicht, was alle erwarten.” Ihm antwortete Schweigen. Die Sekunden verstrichen, ohne, dass etwas passierte. Die Hand auf seiner Brust blieb unverändert wo sie war, verkrampfte sich nicht und entzog sich ihm nicht. Es waren nur seine eigenen Hände die angespannt waren. Als Miko sich endlich traute, Karsten anzusehen, lächelte der. Er schien darauf gewartet zu haben, denn in dem Moment antwortete er endlich. 

“Es ist selten, dass die Menschen, die man mag, das sind, was erwartet wird, egal ob von einem selbst oder von anderen. Das ist ja gerade das Interessante am Leben.” 

Miko blinzelte Karsten verwirrt an. Er hatte sich unzählige Reaktionen ausgemalt, die meisten eher unangenehm, obwohl er doch wusste wie offen sein Freund war. Diese lockere Antwort passte irgendwie zu ihm und war doch so weit entfernt von allem, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war so unspektakulär, dass Miko sich mit all seinen Befürchtungen plötzlich vollkommen blöd fühlte. Ihm wurde schwindelig vor Erleichterung, da war es ein Glück, dass er sowieso gerade lag. 

“Stört es dich gar nicht, dass ich, ich meine...” Miko verlor den Faden. Sein Hirn kapitulierte im Angesicht von Karstens Gelassenheit. 

“Dass du scheinbar bi bist? Nein, stört mich nicht. Weiß ich schon lange, oder besser gesagt, ich hab es vermutet.” 

Miko konnte nur starren. “Was?” 

Karsten grinste und legte sich bequemer hin, bevor er antwortete. “Weißt du noch das große Nachbarschaftsfest vor zwei Jahren? Der alte Neuhaus aus 26d hat ein paar von uns mit dem Selbstgebrannten seines Schwagers abgefüllt, allen voran dich, dabei verträgst du doch so wenig.” 

“Hm, ich erinnere mich dunkel.” Miko musste sich anstrengen, denn der Alkohol hatte wirklich reingehauen. “Ich hatte einen Filmriss, bin am nächsten Tag mit dem schlimmsten Kater meines Lebens hier im Bett aufgewacht.” 

“Genau, ich hab dich hergebracht, als absehbar war, dass du hinüber bist. Alina ist noch länger geblieben. Die kurze Strecke war echt ein Abenteuer, aber witzig.” 

Miko schwante böses. 

“Nachdem du dich ordentlich ausgekotzt hattest und ich dich endlich ins Bett verfrachtet hatte, wolltest du mich nicht gehen lassen und hast mir, sofern du sprachlich noch dazu in der Lage warst, sehr ausschweifend erklärt, wie sehr du mich liebst. Ich hab es erst nicht ernst genommen, aber du warst so nachdrücklich und bestimmt, dass es nicht allein am Alkohol liegen konnte. Ich wollte sehen, was du dazu sagst, wenn du nüchtern bist, aber du konntest dich an nichts erinnern und das Thema kam nicht mehr auf. Da hab ich es auf sich beruhen lassen. Aber es hat mir zu denken gegeben und ich hab dich ein wenig genauer beobachtet, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab.” 

Auch ohne Erinnerung daran, schämte Miko sich nachträglich in Grund und Boden. Da machte er sich monatelang Gedanken, wie er seinem besten Freund sagen konnte, dass er irgendwie mit einem Mann zusammen war und dann hatte er sich bei dem schon vor Jahren geoutet. Nicht nur das, er hatte ihm sogar freiheraus gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Er stöhnte leise auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. 

“Danke, dass du es niemandem gesagt hast. Aber wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt? Das hätte mir eine Menge Kopfzerbrechen erspart.” 

Karsten griff nach Mikos Händen und zog sie von dessen Gesicht weg, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Miko wurde nervös. 

“Natürlich hab ich es niemand anderem erzählt.” Karsten schnippte ihm zur Strafe für den Gedanken gegen den Unterarm. “Und hätte ich es dir gesagt, hättest du sicher auch eine Reaktion von mir erwartet und ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Das hätte alles kompliziert gemacht.” 

“Wieso?” Miko spürte, wie sein Herz raste und seine Hände feucht wurden, was nicht mehr an der Wärme lag. 

Karsten lächelte auf eine seltsame Art, die Miko an ihm bisher nur selten gesehen hatte. Ruhig, ernst, sanft, wie ein Geheimnis bei dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es teilen sollte. 

“Erzähl mir von deinem Freund. Wie heißt er?”, sagte Karsten zusammenhanglos statt einer Erklärung. 

“Er heißt Nick und du lenkst jetzt nicht ab”, erwiderte Miko bestimmt. Jetzt, wo er seine Karten aufgedeckt hatte, wollte er auch Karstens Blatt sehen. 

Es war zur Abwechslung einmal an Karsten, schwer zu seufzen und wegzusehen. “Ich bin verheiratet und liebe Tanja und du hast Alina geliebt. Meine Antwort hätte an deinen Gefühlen nichts geändert, also hätte es nur unnötig für Anspannung gesorgt, auf die eine oder andere Weise.” 

“Aber jetzt weiß ich es und du hattest Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Sag es mir, bitte?” 

“Mann, du wirst keine Ruhe geben.” 

Miko schüttelte den Kopf. 

“Wenn du so hartnäckig bist, scheint es dir ja wieder gut zu gehen.” 

Miko antwortete mit einem finsteren Blick. Natürlich ging es ihm nach der Druckpunktmassage besser, aber noch lange nicht gut. Karsten wusste das ganz genau. Miko vergaß seinen Gedanken, als Karsten seine Schläfe berührte, sanft in einem Bogen über Wange und Kinn zu seiner Unterlippe strich und dort verharrte. 

“Also gut. Ist wohl nur fair, aber ich werde es nur einmal sagen und danach will ich nichts mehr davon hören, klar?” 

Miko nickte stumm, atemlos, darauf bedacht, dass der Finger an seiner Lippe nicht den Kontakt verlor. 

“Ich liebe dich.” Karsten atmete einmal durch und zuckte mit einer Schulter, dann legte sein Finger den Weg abwärts über sein Kinn und den Hals fort, bis seine Hand wieder auf Mikos Brustkorb zu liegen kam, nahe des Herzens. Miko konnte die Spur auf seiner Haut kribbeln spüren. Zum Glück sprach Karsten weiter, ohne dass Miko ihn darum bitten musste. 

“Das so zu sagen vereinfacht es zwar ziemlich, aber ich denke, dass man das Gefühl dort einordnen kann. Es ist anders als ich Tanja liebe oder meine Familie, aber mindestens genauso wichtig. Und ich denke, das war immer so und wird auch immer so bleiben. Es ist nicht die gleiche Art Liebe, von der du gesprochen hast, als du vollkommen blau warst. Es ist nicht körperlich, auch wenn ich es angenehm finde, mit dir hier zu liegen und dich zu berühren und glaub mir, das würde ich mit keinem meiner anderen Freunde tun. 

Also ja, ich liebe dich auch, aber das auszusprechen ändert nichts an der Art, wie ich mit dir umgehen werde. Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund und ich bin da, wann immer du mich brauchst, wenn du es zulässt.” 

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Miko all die Worte für sich sortiert hatte. Aber egal wie er es auch drehte und wendete, Karsten hatte ihm tatsächlich gerade genau die drei Worte gesagt, mit denen er nie gerechnet hatte, und ihn trotzdem gleichzeitig abgewiesen. Das war verwirrend. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Am liebsten hätte er mehr gefordert, doch Karsten hatte Recht. Da war Tanja, und da war Alina gewesen, und ihre Kids. Und jetzt war da auch Nick, vielleicht, hoffentlich. Hätte er das alles aufgegeben, wenn Karsten die gleiche Art von Liebe gespürt hätte? Miko wusste es nicht und es brachte nichts, darüber nachzudenken. Er musste mit dem klar kommen, was jetzt wirklich war. 

Er lag hier mit Karsten, konnte dessen Nähe spüren und musste keine Ausreden mehr finden, weil er sich vor dessen Reaktion fürchtete. Sie konnten wieder miteinander herumalbern und entspannt ihre Männerabende machen, ohne dass Miko von seinem Geheimnis innerlich aufgefressen wurde. Alles andere zählte nicht. 

 

Miko verflocht seine Finger mit Karstens Hand auf seiner Brust und drehte sich zu ihm, bis ihre verbundenen Hände zwischen ihnen gefangen waren. Ihre Beine kreuzten sich und sie lagen Stirn an Stirn. Auf einmal kam die Antwort wie von selbst. 

“Ich werde dich immer brauchen und ich werde für dich da sein, wann immer du mich brauchst. Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal wer sonst in mein Leben tritt. Du bist mein bester Freund und bei dir zu sein, ist alles was ich mir wünsche.” Miko spürte, wie seine Brust schwer wurde und seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und schloss die Lider fest, damit die Dämme nicht brechen konnten. Das hier war nun wirklich kein Grund zum heulen. 

Eine Weile lagen sie still, während es zwischen ihren Körper langsam unerträglich warm wurde. Irgendwann spürte Miko Karstens Lippen federleicht auf seiner Stirn, kurz darauf wurde ihm der schmelzende Eisakku an dieselbe Stelle gedrückt. Ein wenig rückte Karsten von ihm ab. 

“Erzähl mir von deinem Nick. Was habe ich alles verpasst?”, forderte Karsten und als Miko die Augen öffnete, um ihn anzusehen, konnte er das Lächeln seines Freundes ehrlich erwidern. 

Ihre Freundschaft würde nicht mehr sein, was sie einmal gewesen war, aber davor musste Miko keine Angst mehr haben. Diese Veränderung war etwas Gutes.


End file.
